


The Dragon of Baku

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prince Shiro, a small fight scene but I don't think it's too graphic?, fairytale AU, half demon keith, half dragon Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “It’s just over here.” The voice comes through from the other side and Lance perks up in interest. No one has ever comebackto Baku.“There really is an opening here.” A second voice, this one filled with wonder.“I told you, my lords. The dragon of Baku has a powerful enemy within the keep, but he keeps himself cloaked and hidden away.” Lance recognizes this voice, one of the townspeople he helped escape many months ago. A spritely old man with orange hair who wished to go in search of his people after becoming trapped here when the dragon first appeared. “Please do not harm the cloaked figure.”“Do not worry yourself.” A third voice, this one a rich timbre that brings tingles down his spine. “We will get rid of this dragon and free the town without bringing harm to their hidden savior.”





	The Dragon of Baku

**Author's Note:**

> So there is one scene where Lance and Shiro are having a conversation and there are italic words between it, those words are not part of the conversation and are happening in the background.
> 
> This was done as a pitch hit for the Fable Voltron Fairytale exchange.

_Once there was a land called Baku, a beautiful beach territory ruled over by a vicious tyrannical dragon who froze the lands around them so no one could come in or out. The beast of Baku did not trust his people, and took all magic users from their families at birth. Most, he ate, but some he allowed to work under him as his followers. Some of these were believed to be the dragon’s own children, blessed with strong powers they could not control and parts of their forms that were not human. _

_This is the story of the freedom of Baku._

The wind whips through the trees, rustling the leaves and sending small spirals of dust particles floating into the air. Soft footsteps rush through the dirt, bare feet padding nearly silent through the brush headed for the wall of ice that surround the land of Baku. The dragon’s keep. 

Caramel skin presses against the cold surface, the barrier that keeps his land from the outside world. A wall that keeps him locked inside. Sapphire eyes glance about the area, only the chittering of squirrels greets him.

“No humans today, huh?” He hums to himself, looking down at the squirrels circling at his feet, their long fur brushing against the glittering scales of his bare ankles. “You two want out again?”

The squirrels chitter happily bouncing over to the wall and looking back up at him. With a small chuckle he shakes his head and flattens his palm against the thick ice. A cold tingling fills his chest, running down his arms and into his hand. It takes only a few seconds before the ice is groaning, morphing and opening beside his hand. 

The doorway is just wide enough for a larger human to fit through. He smiles at the opening, waving to the squirrels as they run through. He smiles stepping back and looking out at the world beyond the ice. His heart yearns for the freedom of the outside world. 

Sighing he turns away from the opening, moving into the brush to hop up into a tree and wait. It’s always the same routine for him at night. He goes to the barrier, opens it up to help people escape, and before morning he seals it away and returns home before the dragon of Baku awakens. He just wishes, for once in his life, that he could go with the people escaping their lands. What he wouldn’t give to be able to feel the sun on his skin. To see what his scales look like in the bright midday light. To show the world that he isn’t a monster to be hidden away. 

“It’s just over here.” The voice comes through from the other side and Lance perks up in interest. No one has ever come _back_ to Baku.

“There really is an opening here.” A second voice, this one filled with wonder.

“I told you, my lords. The dragon of Baku has a powerful enemy within the keep, but he keeps himself cloaked and hidden away.” Lance recognizes this voice, one of the townspeople he helped escape many months ago. A spritely old man with orange hair who wished to go in search of his people after becoming trapped here when the dragon first appeared. “Please do not harm the cloaked figure.”

“Do not worry yourself.” A third voice, this one a rich timbre that brings tingles down his spine. “We will get rid of this dragon and free the town without bringing harm to their hidden savior.”

A form slips through the opening, a massive wolf with sparkling blue mane, it sniffs at the ground before looking straight at him, head tilted in curiosity. Another form moves in on it’s heels, a lean looking man with a point to his ears and a purple tint to his skin. “What is it Kosmo? Another squirrel?”

The wolf continues to stare at him in the tree, but he ignores it’s attention, instead settling his eyes on it’s companions. A second man slips through the opening. He is taller than the other, with white hair that shines in the moonlight and a build that hints at muscle underneath his armor. He’s beautiful, and nearly causes his hidden onlooker to topple from the tree in an attempt to get a closer look. 

They glance about the entrance for only a moment before setting forward into the darkness of Baku. He watches them go, blue eyes trained on their backside, fighting the urge to go scare them away and save the beautiful man.

For no one can defeat the dragon of Baku.

* * *

Waking up to the sounds of roaring is nothing new for Lance. Living in a town run by a tyrannical murderous ice dragon it’s expected to hear roars often. What isn’t normal is for those roars to be from a crowd, and not a dragon, and sounding almost _happy_. Frowning he stretches his weary limbs, making a satisfied noise when his back gives a delicious crack. 

He grabs his cloak as he leaves his room, wrapping it around his form and pulling the hood up. He climbs up the hatch to the hidden door of his home and opens it to peek out, confused to find no one from his large family inside. Unable to sate his curiosity from an empty home he tugs on his good to further shield his face before moving out into the sunshine. He moves in the shadows, sticking to narrow alleyway between houses and trees, not wanting to draw attention to himself as he moves to the town center and the growing noise.

A voice echoes over the ground, boisterous and excited, one he recognizes immediately as the red haired man who guided the travelers to their home. Lance stops beside a house, listening in over the gathering crowd of joyful townspeople.

“It was by chance that in my travels I happened upon the great Prince and his Knight. We shared a meal by fireside together and told stories of our adventures. When I informed them of Baku they wanted nothing more than to free it’s people.” The man stood tall on the edge of the fountain in the center of town, waving his arms as he spoke. His orange mustache seeming to have a mind of its own as he told his tale. “I led them to the wall of ice, and sure enough the opening of our mysterious helper was there, ready and waiting to let them through.”

“Praise the helper!” The crowd cheers, bringing a blush to Lance’s cheeks. “Praise the prince!”

“The prince and his Knight have offered to stay here until another town is in need of them, to ensure the beast will not come back and plague your town any longer.” The man calls out, waving his arm in the direction of the two men from the night before standing to the side. They wave awkwardly, Lance can’t help but smile. 

_Adorable._

The press of a cold nose to his palm startles Lance from his musing, and he jumps, hood falling as he turns wide eyes to the massive wolf beside him. His eyes meet with the glowing blue and he freezes, standing stock still, more afraid in this moment of being eaten by a giant wolf than the distracted crowd seeing him. 

Dark ears twitch and the wolf tilts his head, pressing his sniffing nose into Lance’s stomach before he whines. Slowly Lance lifts a hand, pressing his fingers into thick, soft fur. A thump sounds from the wolf flopping down to his back, paws in the air and tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he looks expectantly up at him. Lance laughs, he can’t help it, this dog is adorable. With an excited grin he leans in, pressing both palms deep into the fur of the wolf's chest and scratching his claws just hard enough to be felt without piercing it's skin. A massive paw twitches in the air in response to the scratches and Lance loves it. He always wanted a dog.

He gets so into scratching at the wolf that Lance forgets where and who he is for a moment, a scream calls through the air, bringing him out of his happy bubble to stare wide eyed up at the crowd. A woman is turned, pointing in his direction, mouth open wide as she shouts her accusations. “THE BEAST HAS SENT HIS MINION TO DESTROY US!”

Lance knows he fucked up, he should have never left his home, should have stayed in his hidden away hole where no one could find him. He runs, as fast as his feet will allow him, claws digging into the dirt as he rushes away from the crowd. Unaware of where he'll go, or how he'll get there, all he knows is he has to survive. 

His feet are knocked out from under him by a massive snout, his body flung into the air with a simple twitch of the wolf's head. Before he can even get a scream out he's landing in plush fur and the wolf is darting towards the surrounding forest. His new ride is much faster than his own two feet, and he clings tight, voicing his thanks as they break through the first line of trees.

“Kosmo! Get back here you little-“ The voice calls behind them, one of the men from last night obviously annoyed with the wolf's antics. 

The wolf doesn’t stall, instead moving faster with a happy yip like they were playing a game and not running to save Lance’s dismal life. A rustle of movement comes from beside them and suddenly their path is blocked by the knight with the purple tinted skin. Kosmo doesn’t even try to slow down, and Lance feels his body tingling, almost like an itch under his skin as they barrel towards the man.

“Kosmo don’t you dare-“

Lance’s ears pop, and suddenly he's standing somewhere he's never seen, a field of blue flowers blowing gently in the breeze. Kosmo crouches down, letting Lance climb off of his back, awe in his face as he turns to look around him.

They’re standing outside the frozen barrier of the dragon. “I’ve never read of a wolf that can teleport before.”

Kosmo barks happily, licking a slobbery line up the side of his face, completely uncaring for the inhuman appearance of his current companion. “Thank you.”

With another happy bark Kosmo noses at Lance’s hand before loping towards the ice, then back at him again. The implications are clear. Kosmo knows what Lance can do and he wants him to bring the wall down. Lance shakes his head in response, looking up at the sun. 

“I’ll start working on it at night. I can’t now, you seen how they reacted to seeing me. I'm a monster. The spawn of the beast who tortured them for generations. Nobody wants me, Kosmo. My own family locks me away underground where they don’t have to see me. I've lived for twenty years under the floorboards of our kitchen table. I only ever get to go outside at night when my family was asleep.” He flops down on the flowers with a loud sigh, spreading his limbs like a starfish and staring up at the sunny sky. 

“You can go back to your friends. I'll open up the ice when it gets dark.” 

Kosmo Huff’s, flopping down beside him. Lance smiles and pets him as he watches the clouds in the sunny sky for the first time in his life.

* * *

The sun has fully set, the moon glowing high in the sky, a perfect crescent lighting the planet below. Shiro looks up at it with a frown before looking back at the wall of ice. He knows this is the place they came in at, the lightly marked path is there, but the ice is still sealed over. 

“Still no sign of Kosmo?” Keith Huff’s, jogging up to him.

Shiro shakes his head. “No, and the ice hasn’t melted at all.”

“Well, they did chase off the cloaked figure. Coran said not to harm him. He's probably their mysterious helper. Fucking idiots.” Keith rolls his eyes, kicking at the ice in front of him. “I’m going back to the tavern. Kosmo will eventually come back.”

“I think I’ll wait here a little bit longer.” Shiro taps his chest and the necklace dangling on it.” I've got my disguise on, so no one will know it’s me.”

“Really, Shiro. I don’t understand how you think making your hair black and disguising your scars is going to make people not know it’s you.” Shaking his head Keith walks away, leaving the dark haired man standing at the ice, waiting.

He isn’t left waiting long, not even five minutes after Keith walks away Shiro watches the ice before him start to move. It disappears before his eyes in a steamy haze. A small gateway opens at his feet, a group of mice running through as the opening grows until it’s the same size as the doorway he went through the night before. 

The steam clears away quickly and Shiro is tackled to the ground, an excited Kosmo licking his face before lopping off down the path back to the tavern. Shaking his head he pushes up into sitting position, wiping the drool from his face with a dissatisfied groan. He rubs at his eyes before blinking up, surprised to find a cloaked figure standing over him fidgeting with his long sleeves. 

“Hey, you came back.” Shiro smiles up at the figure, eyes searching in hopes of spying what’s under the cloak. If only he had paid attention at the gathering in town he could have saved this poor thing a lot of trouble. 

“Well someone has to let you people out of here.” The figure crosses his arms, turning slightly away. “Even if you try to kill me.”

“I wouldn’t let them kill you.” Shiro stands up slowly, holding his hand out. “My name is Shiro, and I’m a firm believer that every creature can be good.”

The cloaked figure hesitates, hands uncurling from his sides to hover in mid air before he slowly presses his into Shiro. “Lance, and as far as this town is concerned I was never born.”

“Well some of the best things in life are kept secret.” Shiro brushes his thumb over the delicate hand in his grip, feeling the slight ridges of scales on his flesh. “You are the one who’s been letting them out for years. They won’t hate you once they know that.”

“I guess so…” Lance turns back to the ice, placing one clawed hand up on it’s cold surface. “Is the dragon really gone?”

“Yes, I… I believe he was injured by the prince and his friend. He ran away.” Shiro curses himself for almost giving away his identity already.

Lance scoffs, shaking his head. “He’ll be back.”

“How do you know that?” Shiro asks, watching as the ice starts to melt away around Lance’s hand. 

“Because I hear stubbornness runs in the family.” Lance turns his face back to him then, letting the hood of the cloak fall down to reveal the man underneath. His skin is tan, scattered with pearlescent silver scales, eyes a glowing sapphire blue ring floating in black pools. His hair looks tangled, a flower stuck in the back making Shiro smile despite himself, and a pair of horns comes out of his forehead, swerving to the back of his head in an S pattern and pointing up at the sky in the back with multiple spikes on the tip. 

He's beautiful.

“I’ve never met a half dragon that hasn’t gone insane with their powers.” Shiro steps forward, arm hovering over one of the crystalline horns. “Not that I don’t know they exist, they’re just rare.”

“Well obviously we exist, I'm standing right here.” Lance ignores the hovering hand and continues to move his hand along the ice, melting away It's bulk. 

“What are you doing?” Shiro lets his hand drop, deciding to be respectful and not touch the beautiful man, even if he really wants to.

“That wolf back there was very incessant on me getting rid of this wall.” Lance turns his head, smiling at the man beside him. “I figure I can at least inconvenience the dragon a little bit before he comes back and murders us all.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to do this when it’s light out?” Shiro pokes at the thick ice with a finger, imagining the power it must take Lance to melt it all. “I mean, wouldn’t the Sun help you?”

“Shiro, I don’t know where you came from, nor do I remember you coming into my town. But, you clearly lack the common sense that only going out at night has kept me alive all these years.” Lance turns to him, giving a sad smile. “Not everyone is so accepting of a half breed monster like you are. Especially in a town that was practically slaves to his father.”

“Well then I'll protect you.” Shiro stands taller, puffing out his chest. “No one will touch you as long as you’re with me.”

Lance laughs, patting Shiro on the chest. “You going to pick me up in the mornings and walk me home at night?”

“That’s the plan. Then you'll be safe, the town will get used to you, and we can melt this ice away together.” Shiro taps on the ice. Surely I can break apart places you weaken so you can use less power.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because everyone deserves a friend.”

* * *

Lance smiles, sitting on his bed twirling the small flower between his fingers. He’s found it crushed on his pillow when he awoke, meaning he'd been talking the whole time with the nice stranger named Shiro with a flower stuck in his hair. 

“He treats me like a person, and not something to be hidden away.” A light tapping on the trap door alerts him to the opening, bright light streaming into his dark lair. 

“Lance?” His mother calls down, worry clear in her tone. “Someone is here to see you.”

“What?” Lance blinks in confusion, wrapping his cloak around his pajamas before climbing out of the floor and following his mother into the sitting room. There by the unlit fireplace is Shiro, a tall muscled man with unmarred flesh and a sparkling smile.

“Shiro?”

“Lance!” Shiro steps forward with a grin, wrapping Lance up in a hug he practically melts into, being unused to physical affection. “I hope I didn’t wake you, I wasn’t sure when to come and pick you up. We forgot to arrange a time.”

“Shiro I can’t go out there. They’ll kill me.” Lance reiterates his point by waving an arm along his body. “Look at me. Not everyone is accepting as you!”

Giving Lance a soft smile Shiro holds his hand out, palm up and waiting. “You just have to trust me to be here for you.”

Lance frowns, looking down at the offered hand. “I don’t-“

“Don’t you want to have a life outside of the ground?” 

“I do… but… I don’t even have anything to wear. All my clothes are torn hand me downs except my cloak.” Lance tugs the cloak further around him, hiding himself within it like he has his whole life.

“Is that all?” Shiro grins. “I’ll be back in ten minutes, don’t lock me out okay?” 

Before Lance can even answer Shiro is thanking his mother and jogging out the door and down the dusty street. Lance watches until he disappears from his sight then sighs. “Lock him out.”

“Lance, my darling son. It has hurt me having to keep you hidden away your whole life.” His mother smiles sadly, wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him into a hug. “I think you should trust this boy. He clearly wants to help you.”

“But Mama-“

“Do not but me young man.” She pulls away with a grin. “It’s time you took your place in the sunlight. You deserve the world my child.”

The knock at the door startles them and Lance looks wide eyed up at it. Ignoring her son's distress his mother goes and opens the door, letting Shiro come into the room arms full of cloth. “I’m going to do the dishes now. I hope you take my advice to heart my son.”

Shiro gives a small wave goodbye from his bundle of cloth before turning a brilliant grin to Lance. “I have clothes!”

“Well I would hope so, even someone as cute as you would cause a stir if you were naked.” Lance gives a small smile, looking at the bundle as Shiro sets it down. 

“You think I’m cute?” Shiro blinks up at him, a shirt in his hands.

“Weren’t we going out?” Lance quickly snatches up the shirt from Shiro's hand and a pair of pants from the table before rushing off into the house to change. He tugs off his clothes, looking down at the new wardrobe, a pair of black pants that cling to his scales uncomfortably and a long sleeved white shirt that’s too small and ends above his wrists. 

He pouts and walks into the living room, fidgeting with the cloth. “Shiro these don’t fit me.”

Shiro hums, looking him over before smiling. “Then we make them fit, don’t move.” 

Before Lance can protest Shiro has a knife out and is carefully slicing away the sleeves on the top. “There, better?”

“Gimme that.” Lance takes the knife when it’s offered and cuts a slice in the neck of the shirt to loosen it before pulling out the pants and slicing off the legs at his thighs, tugging them down and off. “There, much better.”

Silence follows and Lance hesitantly looks up at Shiro, terrified he did something wrong. Dark eyes look down at him around reddened face, eyes directed to the now bared flesh. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I'll go dig out some of my own pants and cha-“

“No!” Shiro flails before grabbing Lance on the shoulders and holding him still. “It’s great. You look great. Great.”

“Yeah?” Lance smiles, pulling away to grab his cloak. “We should get going.”

“Actually, I brought you a cloak too.” Shiro holds up a cloak dyed a beautiful shade of blue. Lance stares at it with opened mouth, stepping forward with hand extended to touch the soft fabric.

“Shiro, it’s beautiful.” 

“I’m glad you like it, I bought it for you.” Shiro holds it up, letting Lance duck under his arm so he can clasp it over his shoulders for him. “You won’t need the hood for long, but I know you feel more comfortable with it.”

Lance nods, tugging the hood over his head and turning nervously to the door. “I’m scared.”

“I’m here for you, Lance.” A warm hand presses against his own, lacing their fingers together. They look at each other with soft smiles before Shiro tugs on his hand and walks him towards the door. “You ready?”

“You promise you won’t leave me?” Lance chews his lip nervously.

“I’ll be stuck to you like sap on a tree.” Shiro opens the door, stepping outside first and turning to look back at Lance, letting him decide what he does. With a deep breath, Lance follows him out. 

They walk to the end of the street with no one paying them any mind before turning towards the path of the forest. Once safely behind the line of trees Lance lets his hood fall back smiling up at the blue sky. “It’s beautiful in the daytime.”

Shiro gives him a soft smile, cheeks flushing at his own thoughts. “Yeah, it is.”

* * *

It’s been a week since the dragon left, and Lance has spent every day of it destroying the thick ice wall with Shiro. Sometimes Kosmo joins them, and they end up playing more than anything. Lance enjoys the break, and Kosmo is a great sunshine nap pillow. 

The process of melting the snow down thin enough for Shiro to bust through it with a massive hammer is less exhausting, and they get a lot more done together. Even with the interruptions from Lance’s canine friend. Though, he always wonders where his owner is. 

On the eighth day they're walking through the forest when they hear a commotion. A commanding voice shouting orders, followed by cheers. 

“We shouldn’t be leaving all this work to your magical helper. You've relied on him long enough! It’s time we took this work into our own hands and free the town together!” Another loud cheer follows the speech and Lance stops, swallowing hard.

“Lance?” Shiro looks over at him, a frown on his face. “Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn’t warn you. Keith said he was sick of sitting in the trees watching us do all the work. He told Coran he was coming here and we’ll, next thing we know the whole town has decided to join us.”

With a hard swallow Lance grabs the hood of his sapphire cloak, pulling it up over his head. He ignores the shaking of his hands and nods, walking forward away from Shiro through the line of trees into the small clearing around the ice. It’s full of people, brandishing knives, swords, hammers, pretty much anything they can hit the ice with. 

Looking anywhere but at the crowd Lance moves forward, walking up to a part of the wall covered in spider web fractures. He focuses his thoughts only on his task at hand, pressing his hand to the ice as usual and willing his magic to work. The ice easily melts away around the cracked ice and Lance smiles. 

A loud cheer startles him, having momentarily forgotten the townspeople were there Lance jumps. His eyes are wide as he spins around, pressing himself to the cold ice behind him as his hood catches on the tip of one horn. The cheers turn to gasps, sounds of horror and Lance looks frantically for a familiar face. 

With a sparkle of light Kosmo is standing beside him, the knight he travels with standing in front of Lance with his arms held wide in defense. “Are you people so terrible that you would condemn someone just for their looks, even though they've been helping you for years?”

Warm fingers lace with Lance’s and he jumps, looking from the back of Keith’s head over to Shiro. He gives a light tug and Lance falls gratefully into his arms, burying his face in his neck. “I’m sorry, I should have stayed beside you instead of in the back.”

_“He’s just another dragon, trying to lure us into trusting him only for him to turn us in to the beast!”_

“They hate me, Shiro.” Lance holds back tears, clinging tightly the other man’s shirt. “It doesn’t matter how hard I try, no one will ever love me because of what I am.” 

_A creature's race shouldn’t dictate what type of person they are.” Keith is shouting, still standing firm in front of them. “People see my race as brutal, destructive, and barbaric. But there are people out there who saw me through all of that and gave me a chance.”_

“That’s not true.” Shiro pulls back, putting a hand on Lance’s chin to press it up and look into his eyes. “I love you, Lance. No matter what you are.”

_Would you really be so cruel to ignore the good deeds this man has done for you? For all of you! Sneaking out every night, risking death by the beast to open a pathway for you to get through.” _

“You’re just saying that.” Lance turns his face away, but Shiro shifts his own body to keep eye contact.

“I promise you, Lance. I'm not. I would give up everything for you.” Shiro gives a wry smile before putting a hand to his chest. “In fact, I think I will now.”

With a soft snap he breaks the necklace from around his neck, placing the unnaturally warm stone into Lance’s palm. The effects are instant, a rolling change like the running of water starting at the front of his hair and moving back, changing it all a brilliant snowy white. Scars start to appear on his flesh, with a prominent one cutting across his nose, and the hand touching Lance’s cheek goes cold and hard, as if made of metal. 

With wide eyes Lance stares up at the prince who chased his father from the town. “Prince Shirogane.”

Shiro gives a small smile, thumb brushing over the scales on Lance’s cheek. “You can keep calling me Shiro.”

The crowd grows silent for only a moment before a loud crack sounds above them, followed by a loud, bone shaking roar, and the sound of panic. Lance looks up with wide, terrified eyes to the right grip of massive claws digging into the crumbling ice wall.

The dragon of Baku has returned.

The panicked villages scream and run, knocking each other over in their attempts to escape the dragon’s wrath. Keith and Shiro turn to face the dragon, standing to guard the townspeople with weapons drawn. Kosmo hunched down beside them, his fur puffed up as he growls up at the dragon. 

“You were a fool to come back!” Shiro shouts, his arm sparking with magic lightning around metallic fingers. 

The dragon chuckles, crouching down to look closer at them. “The real fools were you for staying.”

With a loud rumble the dragon inhales, drawing in a deep breath before opening his fang filled maw wide and shooting an icy blast at the group. Lance watches in horror as Shiro narrowly avoids the blast, Kosmo jumping to teleport Keith away before it hits them. 

Keith appears above the dragon and swings his sword as he falls, narrowly missing the scrape of massive claws as he misses and the dragon swipes back. Another ominous rumble sounds as the dragon inhales, and his head turns to look at Shiro, still pushing up from the ground.

Reacting without thinking Lance rushes forward, pushing his power into his hands and standing in front of Shiro. He takes on the blast full force, his feet skidding back on the ice as he pushes back with his own magic, dismantling it before it can go any further. All movement stops, the dragon tilting his head in curiosity as Lance slowly lowers his hands, glaring up into eyes identical to his own.

“I see someone has been keeping quite the secret from me.” The dragon lowers his head until the icy burn from his breath is moving Lance’s hair. “To think one of my children would survive the power madness all this time. Tell me, son, what did your mother do to keep you alive?”

Hands balled into a fist Lance glares up at him. “She loved me! My whole family loves me! And soon this whole town will love me because I'm going to work with Shiro to _defeat you!_”

Eyes going wide the dragon rears his head back, taking in the small half-breed child before him. Then his head tilts back and he laughs. “You were raised a fool, my son. Surrender now and I will spare you and raise you into a proper dragon prince.”

“I would rather die by your claws then stand beside them!” Lance steps back, raising his hand up into the air and calling on the moisture around him. It takes longer than he would like but soon he has a jagged spiked ball of ice in his hand. Hoping his aim stays true he rears back and throws it, celebrating when it imbeds itself into the distracted dragon's eye.

As the dragon rears back in pain a shimmer of light shines above him and Keith appears, astride Kosmo. He kicks off the wolf and plummets towards the dragon’s back as Kosmo disappears again, sword out and aimed true, slicing into the dragon's wing. Shiro runs forward as Lance calls upon his powers again, angling his own sword towards the dragon’s chest. His swing hits, but not deep enough, and his sword embeds itself into the dragon’s chest. 

The dragon’s massive claw swings, hitting Shiro and sending him flying into a tree. His tail knocks Keith aside, only Kosmo saving him from the same fate as the prince. Fury in his voice the dragon turns his one good eye to Lance, fangs bared in a snarl as he speaks.

“Foolish child, you dare oppose me then I will use you as an example. Show everyone even my own blood can not get away with defying me.” With a deep breath the dragon inhales, and Lance prepares himself. The ice that comes from his maw is glittering a brilliant blue, freezing all around it with it’s immense power.

Lance holds his hands up ready to fight. His arms feel cold as their powers impact together.

Everything goes white.

* * *

There are a long list of emotions that can lead to boosted strength; anger, fear, and desperation being amongst the top. So it’s no surprise to Keith when he sees the dragon fall to the unhindered rage of his best friend. Dragons can be horrible creatures, he muses, looking now at the bloodied corpse of the massive beast, Bowed over a broken ice wall with blood pooling into the forest ground below from the gaping wound on his chest. 

He turns from the body, walking carefully across icy terrain to stand beside Shiro. He's kneeling on the ground, uncaring for the ice and snow below his feet as he stares with anger down at his bloodied fists. 

“Shiro?”

“He just wanted to be free.” His voice sounds broken, and Keith looks away, unable to see his best friend cry. Instead his eyes land on Lance, sparkling in the sunlight like a glistening chunk of aquamarine. His hands are raised, a defiant look on his face, but no movement, no sign of life.

He's just an icy statue at this point. There’s no way anyone could survive being frozen solid. 

It sucks.

“He tried so hard for this town. I originally took him out just hoping he'd eventually get the love he deserves, but Keith. Keith I love him so much.” Shiro stands up slowly, slipping a bit on the ice. “I barely know anything about him but I love him.”

“I’m so sorry, Shiro.” Keith raises his arm to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but ends up feeling Fur instead as Kosmo pushes on Shiro’s back, sending him tumbling forward into the frozen boy and standing in his place. “KOSMO!”

The wolf merely growls, barking out whatever is on his mind like anyone can understand him before jamming his head into Shiro’s back again and pressing him into Lance. “Kosmo stop it! You aren’t helping!”

With a loud, frustrated huff Kosmo lifts up onto his hind legs, pressing his paws into Shiro’s back and shoving him against the icy form. Keith reaches out, wrapping his arms around the massive disobedient dog and yanking him away. “Shiro I'm so sorry I don’t know what got… into… him… _What the fuck?_”

Kosmo gives a smug look, standing back up beside Keith to watch the scene before them unfold. Shiro pulls away from Lance, his lips tingling from the press against the others, eyes wide as the icy statue of a boy glows before him. 

It only takes a few moments, but feels like hours before the glow dies down and Lance falls, breathing and flushed, into Shiro’s arms. Shiro pulls him to his chest, thanking the lords for saving him.

Keith can only stare, this is some fairytale shit.

“What the fuck?”

* * *

_Once there was a land called Baku, a beautiful beach side land surrounded by forest. This land was once run by a tyrannical vicious dragon, but now the dragon is gone. _

_The saviors of this town, a prince, a half demon, a mystic wolf, and a half dragon are told to be the greatest warriors of the land. To thank them for all they have done, having been unable to do it in person due to them leaving the day after the slaying of the great beast, the people of Baku erected a statue, it stands tall, horns made of glistening blue crystal. The statue is of one of their own, their helper, their hero, and rumor says a king of a distant land. The half dragon Lance, the hero of Baku._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @SuccubustyKiss
> 
> Your comments and Kudos fuel me!


End file.
